Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 23
Herzlich Willkommen in Kapitel 23. Noch fünf Kapitel und wir haben die Haupthandlung des Spiels geschafft! Wohooo! Doch bis dahin gibt es noch einiges zu entdecken und zu sehen. Wenn ihr also zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt euch noch so fühlt, als ob das Spiel noch lange nicht vorbei sein kann, so habt ihr Recht. :D Klasse, oder?! Dieses Kapitel wird relativ kurz, denn wir kümmern uns noch um einige Sidequests und besuchen die vier Schreine, um unsere Spiegel dort einzusetzen. Außerdem werden wir am Ende des Kapitels den Planeten Gaia verlassen und in eine neue Welt eintauchen. Das bedeutet jedoch auch, dass wir später einige Orte nicht mehr besuchen können, denn die werden unzugänglich sein, wenn wir auf CD 4 wieder nach Gaia zurückkehren. Aber dazu komme ich später. Ach ja... denkt dran euren Gruppenmitgliedern wieder ordentliche Waffen zu verpassen! ;P ---- Zunächst erklärt Zidane noch einmal, was wir alles im letzten Kapitel ausfindig gemacht haben. Den Worten von Lamantinaut entnimmt er, dass die Gruppe sich aufteilen muss, um das Siegel zu brechen. Bei vier Spiegeln und somit auch vier Schreinen müssen wir also zu jedem Schrein eine Zweiergruppe schicken, um somit an allen Orten gleichzeitig sein zu können. Eiko beschließt kurz darauf, dass sie und Lili den ersten Schrein gemeinsam besuchen werden. Zidane stimmt zu, da Eiko scheinbar ein Frauengespräch mit Lili führen will. Au Backe... was will die kleine Giftspritze jetzt schon wieder? Als ihr überlegt, welchen Ort ihr zunächst ansteuern sollt, meldet sich ganz ungefragt ein Matrose zu Wort, der euch belauscht hat. Er zitiert die Inschrift des ersten Spiegels und erklärt, dass der Wasserschrein südlich von eurem derzeitigen Aufenthaltspunkt liegt. Erinnert euch an die Karte! Schaut sie euch hier noch einmal an, falls ihr sie jetzt nicht im Gedächtnis behalten habt. 500px|center Und während der Matrose euch anbietet, jederzeit einen Hinweis zu geben, wo ihr als nächstes hin müsst, weist er auch noch auf eure Ausrüstung hin. Zidane kommt diese steife Haltung ziemlich bekannt vor und gibt sogleich einen Kommentar zum Besten. Steiner rafft zwar nicht, dass genau er gemeint ist, aber wir wissens ja und das reicht. So, nun wollen wir aber mal langsam in die Gänge kommen! Schließlich wollen wir uns noch um einen bestimmten Gegner kümmern, bevor wir die Schreine besuchen! ;D Unser heutiges Menü: Tatzelwurm... right|thumb|So sieht das Objekt unserer Begierde aus! Stellt eine Gruppe mit Quina zusammen und geht sicher, dass er die blaue Magie Lv.5 Tod beherrscht. Jetzt wollen wir noch etwas leveln! Ansonsten ist es egal, wen ihr noch in eure Gruppe nehmt. Geht jedoch sicher, dass alle die Ability Gift und Galle ausgerüstet haben und ansonsten Rüstungen tragen, die das Donner-Element absorbieren, neutralisieren oder zumindest halbieren. Mehr kann man hier nicht an Vorbereitung tun. Fliegt nun zu der Insel, auf der sich Daguerreo befindet. Dort müsst ihr einfach etwas umherlaufen und schon bald werdet ihr mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auf den Tatzelwurm treffen! Ihr könnt ihn auch auf dem Plateau über Gizarmalukes Grotte treffen und bei der Gelegenheit dem Mogry wieder eine Kuponuß vorbei bringen. Dort dürft ihr jedoch nur außerhalb von Wäldern suchen, sonst erscheinen Garuda als Gegner. Speichert sicherheitshalber vorher. Nun ein paar kleine Daten zu unserem Spielgefährten. Er gehört zu den Drachen und reagiert somit empfindlich auf Drachentöter. Wenn ihr ihn ausschaltet, erhöht sich gleichzeitig der Schaden, den Freia durch ihr Drakogramm austeilt. Ich rate euch also dieses Training fortzusetzen, bis Freia mit ihrer Attacke den maximalen Schaden von 9.999 HP austeilt. Das spart Sprit MP und schont die Nerven. ;D Außerdem benutzt der Tatzelwurm Angriffe, wie Giftkralle, Blitzga und Toxinatem. Das erklärt, warum ihr euch gegen Gift, Toxitus und das Donner-Element schützen sollt, oder? Schwach reagiert er jedoch auf das Kälte-Element. Er besitzt 13.206 HP und 2.550 MP UND... er ist auf Level 60! Was sagt uns das? Richtig, Lv.5 Tod wird auf jeden Fall Wirkung zeigen! ... Was sagt ihr?... Lv.4 Sanctus und Lv.3 Deflex auch?... Ja, aber aber... Lv.5 Tod ist halt cooler und wir wollen doch nicht ewig mit ihm rumstänkern! Also wirklich! ô.o Haut euch jetzt die Ability Level Up rein und setzt all eure Charaktere in die hintere Reihe! Verschnellert Quina mit Immer Hast und legt ihm einen Korallenring an. Sobald der Kampf beginnt, wisst ihr ja, was ihr zu tun habt. Wiederholt den ganzen Spaß, bis ihr meint, dass eure Charaktere genügend Stufen gestiegen sind. Das muss allerdings jeder selbst einschätzen. ;D Nach dieser kleinen Trainingseinheit geht es dann aber weiter mit unserer Hauptstory! ...und Erdwächter! Ziel ist es in diesem kurzen Part die erhaltenen Spiegel in die Schreine zu bringen. Die Hinweise auf die Orte, an denen sich die Schreine befinden, liefern die Inschriften auf den Spiegeln selbst. Nacheinander schickt ihr also je zwei Gefährten zum Wasserschrein, zum Windschrein, zum Feuerschrein und letztlich zum Erdschrein. Übrigens... diese Schreine gab es bereits in Final Fantasy I. Sie wurden als Hommage an dieses Spiel erneut als Schauplatz der Handlung eingebunden. Außerdem sind auch die Wächter dieser Schreine in Final Fantasy I vorgekommen. Die erste Zweiergruppe bilden Garnet/Lili und Eiko. Denkt dran, dass der Matrose euch darauf hingewiesen hat, dass sich der erste Schrein gleich südlich der Alten Hochburg Ipsen befindet. Schaut euch am besten die Karte an. Dort werdet ihr an der linken Seite des Vergessenen Kontinents eine Halbinsel erkennen. Zwischen den Landmassen, befindet sich der Wasserschrein. Schickt die beiden Damen einfach dort hin, indem ihr über den Wasserschrein fliegt und dort anschließend landet. Ach ja, es ist vollkommen unwichtig, ob und wie eure Zweiergruppen ausgerüstet sind, denn ihr werdet sie nicht aktiv im Kampf gegen die Wächter der Schreine steuern... nicht alle. >D hähähä Lili erkundigt sich noch, wo ihr als nächstes hinfliegen werdet... Tja, wohin eigentlich? Damit steht also fest, dass wir nun den Feuerschrein aufsuchen werden. Doch zunächst teilen wir den beiden Leutchen mal mit, dass sie gemeinsam auf Tour gehen... Au weia! Ihr müsst euch nun zunächst zum Verschlossenen Kontinent begeben. Dort gibt es einen Berg, der einen aktiven Vulkan beinhaltet. Das ist unser nächstes Ziel, denn der Hinweis lautet: Sobald ihr euch über dem Vulkan befindet und versucht dort zu landen, wird es etwas kompliziert. Beim Landen beschwert Mahagon sich, dass er mit Freia losziehen soll, obwohl uns fast der Rumpf wegschmilzt. Zidane schafft es jedoch ihn zu überzeugen, dass Freia noch nicht seine schlimmste Option wäre: :::::::Mahagon: "...Wieso muss ich eigentlich mit dieser Frau gehen?" :::::::Zidane: "Was denn, wärst du lieber mit Eiko gegangen?" :::::::Mahagon: "... ..." Die beiden springen ab und ihr macht euch Gedanken über den nächsten Zielort. Dieser wird der Windschrein sein und er liegt auf dem Vergessenen Kontinent. Dort schicken wir Vivi und Steiner hin, was gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass ihr von Quina begleitet werdet... eeeehm... Jackpot, was?! Also zurück und neuen Kurs auf Oeil Vert, denn von dort an, ist es nicht mehr weit zum Schrein. Haltet euch etwas südöstlich und ihr werdet eine kleine Schlucht mit einem verwurzelten Eingang entdecken. Außerdem hört ihr an dieser Stelle den Wind wehen und somit solltet ihr schon merken, wann ihr richtig seid. Nachdem Steiner und Vivi von Bord gegangen sind, bleiben nur noch Zidane und Quina übrig. Bei diesen beiden solltet ihr die Ausrüstung und Abilitys überprüfen, denn ihr werdet in einen Kampf verwickelt werden. Rüstet eure Charaktere so aus, dass sie das Erd-Element absorbieren oder neutralisieren. Also entweder ihr legt ihnen einen Gaiakittel oder Federstiefel an. Aktiviert die Abilitys Immer Regena, Immer Hast, Konter, Tontauben und Exzorzismus. Betretet nun den Erdschrein, der im Südosten des Äußeren Kontinents liegt und begebt euch auf die Suche nach dem Altar, auf dem ihr den Spiegel platzieren müsst. Bereits nach einigen Schritten wird eine Falle ausgelöst und einige Boden- und Deckenplatten fangen an sich zu bewegen. Drückt nun im rechten Moment Datei:X-Knopf.png, um zu springen. Wiederholt dies noch ein mal und ihr habt die Falle überwunden. Die Szene wechselt kurz zu Lili und Eiko, die ebenso einige Fallen auf ihrem Weg entdecken. Beim Altar angekommen, habt ihr nun nochmal die letzte Möglichkeit eure Ausrüstung und Abilitys zu überprüfen. Habt ihr das getan, so geht zum Altar und versucht den Spiegel der Erden einzusetzen. Nach und nach erscheinen nun alle Wächter der Schreine, um euch zu zeigen, dass es nicht so einfach wird. Nur bei Lili und Eiko erfahren wir jetzt noch nicht, wer der Wächter ist. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. ;D Ihr versucht etwas mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch so wirklich, wollen die Wächter nicht mit euch schwatzen. Trotzdem werfen alle Beteiligten noch mit ein paar Phrasen um sich und schließlich dürfen wir den Erdwächter zum Kampf herausfordern. Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?! ---- right|200px Boss 29: Erdwächter HP: 20.756 MP: 2.234 Schwäche: Wind-Element, Himmel-Element Absorbiert: Erd-Element Klauen: Erinnyenkralle, Latextoga Strategie: Früher hieß er Lich oder Todbringer, aber heute nennen wir ihn mal Erdwächter. Wie der Name schon sagt, versucht er hauptsächlich mit Erd-elementaren Angriffen euch den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Schlechte Wortspiele ftw! Vor diesen Angriffen braucht ihr jedoch keine Angst haben, wenn ihr meine Ausrüstungstipps befolgt habt. Lasst Zidane die Gegenstände klauen und haut anschließend ordentlich drauf! Quina sollte sich aufs Heilen konzentrieren, falls nötig und sonst könnt ihr mit Krötenfalle derzeit ganz gut punkten. Natürlich könnt ihr auch Tornado einsetzen. Probiert beides aus und wählt dann, die Magie aus, die mehr Schaden erzeugt hat. Falls ihr die blaue Magie Erdbeben noch nicht erlernt habt, so könnt ihr diesen Bossgegner auch verspeisen und sie euch so sichern. Ansonsten gibt es hier nicht wirklich viel zu beachten... das Übliche halt. ---- Nach dem Kampf setzen wir den Spiegel ein und holen unsere Freunde ab. Ging ja fix, was? Eiko und Lili werden zuletzt abgeholt und wollen scheinbar doch noch das Frauengespräch führen... Lili gefällt das jedoch so ganz und gar nicht. Da kommt es ihr doch sehr gelegen, dass ihr sie sogleich abholt. Sie geht an Bord und lässt ein zickendes Gör zurück. Richtig so! Schon die Super-Nanny lehrte uns, dass Kinder nicht immer ihren Willen bekommen müssen. Wieder an Bord der Hildegard 3 gibt Zidane euch nun den Kurs vor. Ihr sollt zur Insel des Lichts reisen, da sich dort der Teleporter befinden soll. Ihr unterhaltet euch kurz mit Mahagon und er fragt euch, warum ihr das alles tut. Es gibt nun drei Antwortmöglichkeiten, doch ich sage euch gleich, dass es egal ist, was ihr ihm antwortet. Ihr erhaltet keine Belohnung oder sonstiges, also wählt, wie es euch beliebt. Mahagon wird eine neue Erkenntnis gewinnen und ihr dürft nun eine Gruppe zusammenstellen. Die Aufstellung überlasse ich euch, denn mittlerweile habt ihr das Spielprinzip sicher stark verinnerlicht. Quasi könntet ihr mit jedem Charakter spielen und würdet zurecht kommen... denke ich jedenfalls. Meine Standard-Gruppe besteht meist aus Zidane, Freia, Mahagon und Lili. Ab und an, setze ich auch Eiko ein, aber mit Vivi, Steiner und Quina kann bzw. will ich eigentlich nicht mehr viel anfangen können. Aber jedem das Seine. Ich lasse euch nach wie vor alle Freiheiten und werde weiterhin auf jedes verfügbare Gruppenmitglied eingehen, wenn es erwähnenswert ist. Abschlussarbeiten! left|100pxright|100px Achtung, es folgt der sogenannte point of no return! Hier liste ich euch noch kurz auf, was ihr erledigen könnt, bevor wir nach Terra aufbrechen. Ihr solltet beachten, dass die Orte Höhle des ewigen Eises, Aussichtsturm, Nordentor, Südentor, Esto Gaza und den Vulkan Gurug danach nicht mehr betreten werden können. *Sucht in den Wäldern nach dem Ragwurz und beantwortet dessen Fragen richtig. Die Lösungen werden im Anhang des Walkthroughs erläutert. *Tretet im Kartenstadion von Treno gegen einige Spieler an und besorgt euch neue Tetra Master-Karten. *Bringt Baroness Stella in Treno die restlichen Stellatia. *Ersteigert einen Reflekring in Treno oder lasst ihn euch schmieden. *Ersteigert unbedingt Gryphonherz, Rattenschwanz, Unes Spiegel und Dogas Artefakt in Treno und verkauft es an einige Bürger in Treno. Später auf CD 4 solltet ihr Daguerreo besuchen, und dort mit einem älteren Herrn nahe den Bücherregalen sprechen. Dieser wird euch vom Magischen Finger erzählen. Ersteigert anschließend den Gegenstand in Treno. Es kann etwas dauern, bis dieser Gegenstand zur Auktion angeboten wird, also gebt nicht auf. Bringt diesen nach Daguerreo zu einem alten Mann und tauscht ihn gegen das Schwert Excalibur. Dieses ist eine Waffe für Steiner, die ihr auf anderem Wege nicht erhalten könnt. *Lasst Quina alle möglichen blauen Magien erlernen. Auch hierzu findet ihr eine Übersicht im Anhang. *Versucht euch am Superboss des Spiels, Yadis. Probiert mal, wie weit ihr kommt. Aber keine Angst, später auf CD 4 könnt ihr ihn auch noch besiegen. Wer jedoch die Herausforderung sucht und gern mal testen will, was da auf ihn zukommt, der kann sich gerne in Chocobos Luftgarten begeben und in den Kampf reinschnuppern. Speichert vorher, allerdings. Eine Beschreibung zur Kampfvorbereitung und Strategie findet ihr im Bonus-Kapitel des Walkthroughs. *Es sollte euch nun langsam möglich sein, den wahren Namen vom vierarmigen Günther erfahren zu können. Besucht ihn in Daguerreo und er wird mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass ihr ein Schatzjäger mit dem S-Rang seid. Er wird sich bei euch entschuldigen und davon laufen. Geht ihm hinterher und sprecht ihn am Eingang der Stadt an. Daraufhin wird er euch alles gestehen: Er überreicht euch den wichtigen Gegenstand Rang S, der euch immer an euren Schatzjäger-Rang erinnern soll. Gunter... äh... Günther verabschiedet sich anschließend von euch, um seinem Ziel nachzugehen. Wenn ihr Final Fantasy V gespielt habt, dann werdet ihr ja wissen, wie es mit ihm weiter geht. center|450px|thumb|Auf nach Terra! Falls ihr das alles erledigt habt, so begebt euch mit der Hildegard 3 zur Insel des Lichts nahe Esto Gaza und betretet somit Terra! Es folgt eine kurze Szene, in der ihr seht, wie eure Charaktere abheben und in einem Strudel voller Lichter verschwinden. Und was heißt das für uns? Richtig, dass wir uns im nächsten Kapitel wiedersehen! Also, bis dann. ;D Vorblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiterblättern